Friends and Enemies and Maybe Even Love
by Doggy L.O.A.C.W.D.M
Summary: Onesided LxLight. WARNING: It's BOYxBOY love so if you do not like that, I suggest you don't read it. Also, please don't put down comments like "gay/homo stories suck" or anything. This is a story not a chat fight area. :D
1. Friends and enemies and maybe even love

**Disclaimer: I don't own L but I do own the poem :3**

_Standing on a roof_

_I look down at my knees _

_And I wonder_

_Am I angry?_

_Am I sad?_

_Am I fine?_

_Am I Pleased?_

_I'm thinking and thinking hard_

_I ask "what am I trying to pursue?"_

_I stand there_

_I still stare_

_And Question what I already knew_

_I'm wishing hard, I'm begging God_

_I really don't want it to be true_

_I look for options_

_To tear down my theory _

_But it always leads back to what I pursue._

_Water from the sky falls to my face_

_I stand here, getting wet_

_I walk to the roof_

_Closer and Closer to the edge_

_Getting more and more drenched _

_With every bare step._

_I think about it and begin to realize_

_This was always first._

_Our meeting_

_Our friendship_

_Always to investigate_

_So Now I ask who's really worse?_

_What I gather I think_

_He's out to hunt, to capture, to get me_

_But really, I too _

_Know what we both know_

_And I see what we both see_

_I started this for my Kira case_

_But I think we're friends I hope_

_Now I have more urges_

_My face feels hot_

_But being me_

_I have no one with whom to cope._

_Everything points to him_

_We've been nothing but a Pawn and a Toy_

_But I still think I like him_

_I love him_

_But I'm sure my end_

_Will be from that shinigami and that Boy_

_I hear my name and I turn to see_

_The chestnut hair_

_And the eyes_

_Most bleak_

_He's come to wonder_

_What I've been think hard with my mind's might_

_Next to the rest_

_I've seen images of hugs_

_And kisses with only _

_Yagami Light_

**Well. That was my first ever shonen- ai. I'm actually glad I chose LightxL for it :3 hehehe, Doggy is pleased. So anyways, in your minds I'd like you to congratulate me on this first, this accomplishment…AND DO IT RIGHT NOW! DON'T MAKE ME GET THE SHOTGUN WHICH SHOOTS BARBIE AIMING KOALAS AT YOU!!!! Anyways, tell me what you thought or what you think I could improve on. Note this would be longer and a bit better but I'm tired because its 10:23 pm right now, and I got up at 5:00 am. So ya, BYE!**


	2. Worth While

**Disclaimer: I do not own L, nor do I own Light/Kira/Brown haired dude, the Japanese task force or any freaking person in Death Note. I'm not in a mood to think of who is in there right now :D**

_I remember back to the day_

_I met him on my bench tat day_

_I met him at his university_

_I attended with him_

_I saw him often_

_Just out of curiosity_

_I disguised my intentions_

_And said it was for the case_

_But really it wasn't_

_But it wasn't to show on my face _

_I would stay behind him and watch him_

_I know he thought my stare_

_Was just one that suspected_

_It was_

_But it was also one of care_

_My mind would show_

_What my mouth couldn't speak_

_My actions often misunderstood_

_To my advantage that no one would seek._

_I kept it locked away_

_In my mind in a box_

_I would often look inside my box_

_And to it and myself, I would begin talks._

_In my little box was a picture_

_A picture of Light._

_I would talk to this picture._

_And then hide it away and out of sight._

_I would confront the picture _

_And say what I could not to the real boy_

_I would ask "Are you Kira?"_

"_Maybe." Would say the toy_

"_Would it Matter?"_

_The picture would ask me_

"_It does." I would say "I must see."_

"_You don't know what you see."_

_The toy, the picture was right_

_I didn't know what I saw or needed_

_I wanted to stop the killing_

_But I also want what my heart needed_

_I needed him. _

_I needed more than a picture._

_My heart would bleed_

_To stop the bleeding I needed a suture_

_I needed to heal from it_

_I needed Light_

_I needed what I hoped_

_He would hide from sight as well_

_I loved Light but_

_Would he love me too?_

_Does he have a picture of me he hides from the town?_

_So until I see his box too_

_I'll stay here on this bench and wave_

_When he looks at me_

_I hope I will see him smile_

_And if he does_

_I hope he'd think it was worth while._


	3. Till My End

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Death Note Characters. I am however glad I do not own L's death scene (that was just to f'd up. It made me tear XP). **

**Till My End**

_My screen blinks_

_Watari's symbol appears on the screen_

_I on look and listen to his words_

_However, "listening" isn't really what it would have been_

_I've been thinking_

_Long and hard_

_About Light, About Kira_

_And how my feelings for both are what I can't pull apart_

_He's behind me_

_He "looks" at the screen_

_But he really looks at me_

_But I wonder if he's seen what I've seen_

_The box I've kept in secret_

_Does he finally see it?_

_The picture of him_

_I keep in my mind in a little kit_

_No. It's eyes of evil_

_No. They are eyes of saints_

_Neither. I can't tell_

_What kind of image in his mind, they paint_

_He's glaring at me_

_Yet a feel to laugh is there too._

_Why? Why that look?_

_I guess I won't find out soon._

_My eyes are torn from "the back of my head"_

_And my ears are torn to the screen_

_Watari is on he floor, dying_

_Is this what I think it means?_

_The screen screams "Deleted" in words_

_I wonder what…This is… What…_

"_Every body…" I speak_

_My voice is cut_

_My fingers tremble_

_My heart begins aching_

_I can't tell if I'm tilting or staying still_

_My head is shaking_

_My face collides to the floor_

_It's cold but my face burns with pain_

_But so does my heart._

_This pain is completely insane_

_But I can't move…_

_To grip it or to keep hold of my box_

_And it's fading away_

_It's boarding, it's prize and all it's locks_

_In place of my picture is the real thing_

_He screams "L!!! L!!!"_

_While the other behind him are fooled_

_I see what extends past his shell._

_His grin and his eyes_

_Those of evil, those to fear_

_He's ecstatic I'm dying_

_But his hearing unheard, my ears too far to hear_

_My eyes can only close slowly_

_I knew it_

_This murderer, This Kira…This was a mistake_

_He is the death king… a name with a good fit_

_My eyes close completely_

_My heart attack stops_

_His shinigami book lies in another room_

_The other members are in shock_

_I see I've floated from my body_

_I see the building and everyone faintly_

_My body is there, along with my box_

_Held in the arms of a man none too saintly_

_I try to hold out my hand_

_To save myself, to capture the death king, to take my box with me_

_Nothing works_

_Of course… now I'm too far away for even my love to see me…_

**Okay. He's dead so YAY! NOW I GET TO DO THE POEMS FROM A GHOSTLY POINT OF VIEW! Why am I so happy? Because I've never done it so it will be very interesting. MWAHAHAHAHAHAH…I sound so mean right now ;) **


End file.
